Seven Days til Christmas
by Cake.Code
Summary: Its a week til Christmas and everyone's gonna meet up at Nico's place for Christmas for exchanging presents. Everyons hanging out with everyone and having a good time before Christmas time.
1. Seven Days til Christmas

Will's POV

"So what do you want for Christmas?" I asked Nico.

We were sitting on the sofa, next to the fireplace, watching movies on Nico's laptop. It was a little past lunchtime so we were just relaxing.

After the war Nico keep coming over to my place because his cabin kept creeping him out so I had helped him redecorate the place and made it more cozy. We repainted the walls a nice shade of light gray and baby blue. We dusted the beds and replaced the sheets, then glossed the floor and added more window and lights. We made the whole place more homey. And since only him and Hazel use the place, we got rid of some beds and made a living room area.

Hence why there is a sofa and a fireplace.

"Hmm…" Nico looks up from the laptop. "Oh. I haven't really thought of it actually." Nico closes it and puts his feet up on the couch and faces me.

"Really?" I look over next to the fireplace. "You have a christmas tree already, some stockings and even lights up outside, but you have no idea what you want for christmas?" I laughed.

"Well," Nico laughed, "I was busy thinking of what to get you."

"Really? That's sweet." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. We've yet to have a real kiss yet. We've been together for a few months, maybe five.

"Eh. Christmas is right around the corner, and I still haven't gotten you a present." Nico gets up and walks over to his bed and grabs something under his pillow. "But I did get you some chocolate when I went shopping the other day."

He sat back down. "I wasn't leaving the city with nothing so I thought chocolate would be nice. But don't worry, I'll get you a better present."

"Thank you." I say as he hands me the box. It's shaped like a snowman, and filled with white chocolates. "It's so cute!"

"I know right!" He smiled. "It took forever to find a nice one. Others were over complicated." He scooted closer to me, laying his head on my shoulder. "I'm happy you like it."

"Yeah. It's really good." I say, hugging Nico closer to me. "So when are you going to decorate your tree? It looks sad."

We spent two hours decorating the tree. We first had to find the right box with the ornaments and lights in the closet. But since there were barely any ornaments, Nico quickly shadow traveled into the city to buy some.

He came back with tons of them. Some were just regular colors but some were themed like _Nightmare before Christmas_ or _Frozen_ which was pretty cool. But he decided to just have blue and white, with a few themed ones.

"I think it looks pretty cute." I said, packing the extra ornaments Nico bought.

"Yeah. It doesn't look half bad." Nico proudly said.

Nico helped me put the boxes back in the closet. "I have an idea." I tell him as we walk back to the couch.

"What is it?" Nico asks as he sits down.

"Let's invite everyone over here for Christmas and exchange gifts here." I say, grabbing his laptop from the table and bring it over.

"Hmmm… Well, sure." Nico smiles. "It'd be a shame if we were the only ones to see this awesome tree." He giggles.

"True."

We sit and decide to watch _Nightmare before Christmas_ , before dinnertime comes.

As we walk towards a table to sit and eat, someone calls Nico over.

"Nico!"

We both look over. It's Piper and Annabeth. We walk over and sit down.

Piper has a plate of food in front of her and is dressed in her normal attire rather than Nico and I, as we are wearing pajamas. Annabeth is also in her pj's and had her head in a book.

"Whats up?" Nico asks Piper.

"Just wondering if you guys had any plans for guys and us were talking about plans but they were starting to get cold so they left." Piper said.

"Oh. We were just about to ask you about that. Do you guys wanna come over to my cabin on Christmas?" Nico asks.

"Sure!" Piper smiled. Nico continues to talk with Piper about presents and some other stuff.

"So Annabeth, how's it going?" I ask her.

She looks up from her book. "Pretty good. By the way, do you by any chance have any idea what Nico wants for Christmas?" She closes her book.

Nico and Piper are about a few feet away so I know they won't here us, so I scoot closer to Annabeth and slide her an apple.

"You should eat, and no. He won't tell me." I say, taking a bite of some rice.

She takes a bite of her apple. "Hm. I'm thinking about getting him some sweaters or something soft and fluffy." She smiles. "By the way, how are you and Nico doing?"

"Huh?" I smile back. "It's going good. We just decorated the tree today. It's very pretty." I take a few more bites.

"Really? Can't wait to see it." Annabeth returns to eating the apple and reading.

I'm almost finished eating when I feel Nico pulling on my shirt. "Can we go? It's getting pretty cold."

"Huh? Oh sure." I looked over at Nico. He was blushing so much; I haven't seen him blush this much since I told him I love him. "Bye Annie. Bye Piper." I say as I grab my plate and stand, with Nico still holding my sleeve.

"Piper said she is gonna stop by tonight with Jason to bring some presents over." Nico said. "I hope you don't mind. But they are gonna join in on movie night."

"Oh. Okay." I nodded. I didn't mind much if he invited them, it would just more people would be laughing with us. "Is that it?"

"You're not mad that I invited them?" Nico said.

We neared the trash and i threw the food away and placed the plate with the other dirty ones. "No. Not really. Why would I be mad?" I laughed.

"Well. I don't know. It's just that usually it's just us watching movies and having someone else over watching with us is something new."

We walked over to Nico's cabin. "Do realize it's your cabin." I laugh.

"I know!" Nico blushed, letting go of my sleeve, and then grabbing my hand. "But I just wanted to let you know."

"Hm… How about we invite some more people over?"

"Huh? Sure. I'll go invite Annabeth and Percy." Nico said, opening his door. "But first, I'm grabbing my blanket. It's way to cold."

"Coolio. I'll go grab Lou Ellen, Cecil and Leo."

I left to invite Loe Ellen and Cecil, if I remembered correctly, they said earlier today that they would be at stables practicing some new magic or something like that.

I finally arrive at the stables a few minutes later and right away I can see them. They are having a water balloon fight… I think.

"Lou Ellen! Cecil!" I call them as I walk closer.

They stop laughing and look over.

"Hey Will! Look at this! I made these really cool magic filled balloon things, or whatever that changes appearances and it's so funny!" She bends over laughing. "It turned Cecil into a clown!"

"Shut up! It turned you into a troll!" Cecil yelled back, bending over laughing, too.

"You guys!" I started laughing. "Why did you even?"

"Just because." Lou Ellen said. "So whats up?"

"Oh. I'm just wondering if you guys would like to watch some movies at Nico's tonight with some others." I asked, grabbing a balloon,

"Oh. Sure." Cecil said. "Let's get going."

"Yeah. It's starting to become night time." We started to walk.

"We need to go get Leo first though." I said.

As we were walking Lou Ellen pelted random people with her balloons. Soon, we arrived at Leo's cabin. We knocked and soon someone answered the door.

"Hey. Whats up?" The girl asked.

"Is Leo here?" I asked.

"Um. Yeah. Hold on a sec. He'll be right out." She closed the door.

Quickly after Leo opened the door. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Just wondering if you want to join us and watch some movies at Nico's." I asked.

Leo was fiddling with some metal in his hands. "Uh, sure." He placed the metal in his pouch. "Cool. Calypso isn't here so yeah, I'll go."

Leo and I walked ahead while Lou Ellen and Cecil walked behind us messing around with more of the balloons.

"So how's your week going so far?" Leo asks.

"Eh. Pretty good. I have pretty much everything ready for Christmas except for one thing." I tell him.

"Oh really? Lemme guess. A present for Nico?" Leo laughs. "Yeah. I think that's probably the most difficult thing about holidays."

"Finding presenting?" I ask.

"Yeah. But finding a certain present for a certain person." Leo laughed.

We knocked on the door and Nico opened it right away. "Yay! You're here!" He hugged me. "Come on in, guys." He motioned in the others. "Everyone else is here.

Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Leo passed me and joined the others. They hugged each other and started getting comfy.

"We were just about to start." Nico lead me over to the couch and we sat down.

"Were watching Mulan by the way."

"Okay." I looked under the tree. There were already so many presents. I saw many were from Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy. It made me wonder if there was anything for Nico from Percy, and if I should be worried but I let it slip my mind.

Some of our friends sat on the ground but it didn't look like they cared. They were closer to the fire, have blankets under their butts, they still looked comfy. The t.v. was next to the fire place and the quality was amazing.

It was around eleven o'clock when the movie ended and we all said goodbye. Nico offered them to sleep over because of the furries and all but they said it was okay and that the furries were sorta nicer at this time of year, or at least less mean.

"Bye!" Nico and I yelled out the door before closing it.

"That was fun." Nico smiled. "It's been awhile since we all just hung out without any monster intruding." He giggled.

"Yeah. Last time we hung out, Piper had to leave for a quest." I smiled back at him. I walked over and sat on the couch. "May I spend the night?" I say, slowly.

Nico blushes. "Yeah. Please do."

We turned off the t.v. and sat down. "Is there anything you would like to do?" I smirked. "Like anything special?"

Nico smiled. "Maybe." Nico sat down next to me.

I leaned in. "Did I ever tell you your smile is pretty?"

"Only like a billion times."

Nico closed his eyes and leaned in ever so slowly. I closed my eyes also and leaned in. I pressed my lips against his. Nico moved his hands up into my hair and wrapped in around my neck. I wrapped both my hands around his waist. After three seconds, I deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. I could feel Nico smile against the kiss.

Soon, we were out of breath and we pulled away. Nico opened his eyes as I did as well.

"Was it nice?" I asked. I know it was his first kiss, especially with me.

Nico was silent before he broke into a grin and tried to cover up his face. "I really, really liked it!" He squealed.

I laughed. "That's good." I got up and grabbed a blanket. "Lets sleep over here tonight?"

"Where?" Nico looked up.

"On the couch. Next to the fireplace."

Nico smiled. "Yeah. Let's do that."


	2. Six Days til Christmas

Six Days til Christmas

Nico's POV

I open my eyes slowly and I can feel right away Will's arms around me. I smile widely as I remember last night, and I snuggle closer to Will.

"You awake?" Will pets my head.

"Huh? Yeah." I let go of his hand.

"I'm heading into the city with Piper and Leo all day today. I need to get ready soon, love." Will said.

"Hmmm… Okay." I got up slowly. "That gives me time to wrap your present." I smile.

"What? You already have my present?" Will laughed. "I still need to get yours." He smiled and got up. "Anyways, I'll stop by tonight with the present but I have the graveyard shift tonight, so I can't stay the night."

I walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. "Okay. Hazel, Reyna, and Frank are coming by today, by the way. I also invited them for Christmas. So they are bringing their presents also."

"Okay. Well let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

Breakfast pasted by fast. Percy and Jason were playing around with Will. Lou Ellen, Cecil and Leo were talking about her magic balloon stuff and ways to improve it or whatever. Piper, Annabeth and I were taking up on Christmas things to do.

"Did you hear about the camp plans for Christmas?" Piper asks me. She's sitting across from me, already dressed ready to leave with Will and Leo when finished eating. And Annabeth was sitting next to me.

"No. Were not having unicorns over again are we?" I laughed.

"No way. On Christmas eve and Christmas day, they're planning to have the Hecate kids put on some magic snow." Annabeth tells me.

"Really? That means I can build a snowman." I giggle.

"Oh, yeah, Nico, you've never seen snow, haven't you?" Piper asks me.

"No. I've never seen snow." I smile. "This is going to be my first time playing in the snow."

"That's awesome, we need to take some pictures then." Annabeth laughed. "Oh. You doing anything today?"

"Nah. Why? What's up?" I ask her.

"Wanna hang out with me? Percy and Jason are having a boys day and I feel like relaxing today." She tells me.

"Oh. Sure." I respond. "Lets meet up at the stables then." I take the last bite of my food and stand.

"Coolio. See you then, Nico." She smiles.

I throw my plate away and walk to Percy, Jason and Will.

Ever since I confessed to Percy, we gotten closer and were better friends. Very often we hang out or practice sword fighting, our favorite thing to do at camp other than laze around. And Jason is really cool. Once him and I hung out by ourselves, it wasn't that awkwards at all, we had tons of fun, and he's as good as a fighter as people say he is.

"Hey Nico!" Will calls me.

"Hey guys!" I stand at the table next to him. "Just wanted to say bye. I'm going to hang out with Annie today."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to leave soon." Will smiled and took my hand.

"Ok. You guys have fun. Oh, yeah, Nico, is it okay if I stop by after lunch with some presents for Christmas?" Percy asked.

"Oh, um. Sure." I nodded my head. "I'll see you then, bye Percy. Bye Jason." They stand and wave bye to Will and I.

"So, you never told me what you want for Christmas." He started to walk to my cabin. "Is there anything in particular?"

I giggle. "Not really." I smile.

It's not that I don't want anything. It's just that if I have everything I need, so why would I want anything?

"Hmmm… That just makes this much more difficult." Will laughed

Soon, we stopped in front of my cabin. "You should go and get ready, so you can have a whole fun day with Annabeth."

"Okay." We were standing in front of the door. "See you tomorrow then."

"Eh. Maybe by dinner time I'll be here." He kisses me on the cheek. "Bye, love."

"Bye." My smile fades as he walks away.

I'm with Annabeth now. She's wearing a dark red hoodie, light grey ripped jeans, and boots. And instead of wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, I'm now wearing one of Will's hoodie's that has a narwal on it.

Were sitting on the rocks next to the lake playing cards.

"How's your day been so far?" I ask Annabeth, being polite.

Annabeth smiled. "Pretty good. It's pretty cold. I maybe threw some apples at Percy this morning for taking my blanket during the night." She laughed.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yeah… Anyways, how about you?" She asks.

"Pretty good." I said, "Me and Will kissed yesterday." I blushed hard and smiled wide.

Annabeth threw her cards at me. "No way!" She giggled. "Sorry. It's just, that," she sat closer to me and wrapped her arm around me, "you're like my little brother and seeing you happy makes me happy."

I grabbed one of her cards. "Thank you very much."

"No worries. I think Will might be the best thing to happen to you since I've known you." She smiles. "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"No, I'm not." I say.

"What?" She stands up. "I saw your place just yesterday. You're prepared all the way. Youre tree in very pretty. And, do you have mistletoe yet?"

"Nope." I stand.

"You should." She laughed and started to walk up the rocks.

"Why?" I followed after her.

"It would lead to some cool things for you and Will."

I blushed. "Stop that!"

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Let's go over to the volleyball court for a quick game before lunch, then let's go back inside before it gets any colder."

"Okay. Percy said he was gonna drop by with some presents after lunch."

"He in? Dang, I need to bring mine soon. I'm pretty sure I got you the greatest present ever." She laughed. "At least I hope I did."

"I'm pretty sure you did." I giggle.

We walk over to the volleyball court and play a few rounds with some of the younger kids. When were done playing some two on two, us winning the most of the matches.

When we were done, we decided to go get some lunch, and eat right next to the fire. "So, what did you get?" Annabeth asks me.

"Huh?"

"For lunch?" She asks." And for me for Christmas?" She laughs.

"I can't tell you that!" I giggle. "Just a sandwich, a salad and an apple."

"Will would be mad if he saw what you were eating." Annabeth said.

"Hmm… It's okay. I'm not that hungry that much right now." I say.

"Okay. Can we go inside after this?" She asks. "It's really cold."

"Sure. Let's go to my cabin. I just remembered that Percy in gonna stop by with some presents." I told her.

"Oh yeah. Some of those are mine." She says. "I gave him some of my presents the other day to put under his tree since the Athena cabin tree in full."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." I laugh. "That must me a ton of gifts."

"It is." She laughs and takes a bite of her apple. "When does Will, Piper and Leo return?"

"I think before dinner time?"

"Okay." She eats some more before throwing her plate over into the trash, basketball style. "Score."

"Done. Let's go."

As we were walking over to my cabin we were talking about new skills we've learned. Annabeth was talking about new fighting moves she learned. As I told her about this new move I just taught myself, she asked me to teach her sometime soon. Which I said yes too as soon as I learned it better myself.

When we reached my cabin I opened the door for her and she went inside. After taking our shoes off, we went to the couch. "Wanna watch some _Big Bang Theory_?" I ask her.

"Yeah." We plop on the couch. "It's like my favorite show."

"Really?" I ask her. "I actually never seen it. Will showed it to me the other day. He said it was pretty popular."

"Yeah. It really is." She grabbed the remote and turned it on.

We got through two episodes before I heard a knock on the door and Percy and Jason came in with about twenty more presents for my tree.

"Wow." I looked over at them. "Thats a lot."

"Oh hey." Percy said to Annabeth. "You guys are watching?"

"Yeah. We got cold." Annabeth said getting up to kiss Percy.

"Dang Nico. Your tree has a ton of gifts under it." Jason says as he also puts some under it. "This is definitely gonna be one fun Christmas!" He says laughing.

"Yeah it is!" I smiled.

"Okay. Well, we are done here. Well get out of the way, and I'll see you guys at dinner. Bye Annie. Bye Nico." Percy hugged me bye.

"Goodbye." Jason and Percy left while Annabeth and I sat back down and continued to watch.

"Woah. There are so many presents now. I'm not even sure who's coming anymore and which present is for who now." I laugh.

Annabeth laughs. "Yeah. That's true. I think everyone we know is coming over."

"That in a lot of people and presents." I laugh.

We continue to watch along as laugh loudly and yell at the stupid mistakes that Annabeth says that aren't true. When commercials came on, we would talk about new years since we decided a lot of Christmas stuff was going on.

"I feel like skipping dinner. You?" Annabeth tells me.

I look at the clock. It's about five minutes til dinner. "Me either, but Will should back soon. If I don't, he'll get mad." Even so I say that, I don't get up.

"Let's just eat some some popcorn, and hope he doesnt notice."

"Yeah, right. He'll notice I'm not there." I tell her. "But it wouldn't hurt to tell him I forgot." I wink at her.

She laughs. "That's so true though!" She got up to go to the microwave and heat up some popcorn.

"So what did you get Percy?" I ask Annabeth. "Didn't he bring his own present?" I get up, get on my knees next to the tree, and look at the presents Percy brought, which were all wrapped is blue with silver ribbons.

"Yeah. I got him some of those fluffy fleece blankets and pajamas." She brought the popcorn bowl over to me.

"Ah. I got him a cool blue galaxy hoodie I saw at the mall." I say. "I thought he would like it, since it's blue and it's cold outside and stuff."

"Oh, that seems cool." She says. "Oh, what did you get Will by the way?" She asks me.

I reach for my present for Will. It's a small box, with shiny gold wrapping with matte gold snowflakes with a a small gold ribbon on top. "It's small, but I remember he said he liked this necklace when we went walking at the mall. When we passed Pandora he pointed to this certain one, and it said he liked it quite alot so I thought I would save up for it."

I placed it is her hands. "Oh my gosh. He's going to love it so much."

"I know right."

Suddenly, we were silent as we heard some knocking over the sound of the tv. "I think that might be you lovely boyfriend. I'll go put this at the back." She put the present back as I got up.

"Okay." I walked over to the door. Sure enough, it was Will. He was wearing a light up ugly sweater of santa being a dj, with a red flannel underneath, and some skinny jeans. He had about seven presents wrapped in yellow and orange with gold ribbons. He also had a scarf, a black hat and a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Will." I smiled and hugged him.

"Hi love." Will kissed my cheek. "I brought some presents and I finally got you the perfect present. Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yeah, you're always welcome is. Annabeth and I were just watching some _Big Bang Theory_." I tell him.

"Okay. I have a present for you Annie!" Will calls out, as he walks is.

"Oh?" She stand up to help Will out. "Good. Cuz I have a present for you too!" Annabeth laughed.

"Okay. Well, I have a question: how come you guys weren't at dinner?" Will asked, leaning down to place the presents.

I sat down next to Annabeth and ate some popcorn. "It's dinner time?" She asked.

"Woah. I didn't know it was this late." I lie to Will.

"Haha." Will sarcastically laughs. He gets up from off his knees and sits right next to me. "Really? Did you not really not see your clock which is literally right above your fireplace."

"Nope." I almost broke into laughter.

"Really? Okay. I'll only believe you since it's almost Christmas then." Will kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww…" Annabeth said. "You guys are so cute. Oh my gosh, I almost forgot," she got out a camera from her pocket, "I need to take a photo with you guys."

She leaned over next to me, and snapped a photo. "Thanks. I realized the other day, that you guys don't have many photos together, so I thought it would be nice to take some. I don't even have many photos of the others also."

"Really?" Will laughed.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised at how many photos there are of everyone together." She smiled. "I think at Christmas I'll take some more photos and hope I get one with all of us."

"Awesome." I say, knowing full well that I got her a nice dark purple polaroid camera with tons of refills.

She looked over at the clock. "It's getting pretty late. I should get going." She stood up. "Bye Will. Bye Nico."

She leaves, and we hear the door close softly.

"So what did you get me?" I ask him as I snuggle closer to him.

"I can't tell you that." He laughs and hold me closer. "You'll find out on Christmas. But I know for sure you will love it. Piper and Leo even said so."

"Okay. Can you give me a hint?" I ask him.

"Nope. Cause if I give you a hint, you're going to guess it right away and then it's not going to be a surprise anymore."

"Eh. Fine then." He tells me. "I should go soon. I have a late shift at the infirmary."

"Why?" I ask him. "It's almost Christmas though."

"Don't worry. It won't be a long shift. It shouldn't be anything serious unless anyone gets hurt or someone returns from a quest." Will tells me.

"That good. I don't like it when you're super tired." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. me either." He laughs.

He grabs the remote and turns of the tv. "You should go sleep now and I should leave." He stands up and walks to the door and I follow him.

"Okay." I open the door for him and he steps outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say as he walks out the front door and I head for my bed to cuddle up.


	3. Five Days til Christmas

Five Days til Christmas

Nico's POV

When I opened my eyes, it took me a second to realise that that I wasn't hugging a teddy bear. I opened my eyes wider, doing a double take, almost screaming with joy. It wasn't surprising but it was ice and sweet.

"Nico?" Will opened his eyes. "What's wrong love?"

I put my head back down on his chest and snuggled closer. "Nothing." I giggle and kiss him on the lips.

"Woah." Wills pulls back slowly and loving. "Someones in a good mood. Got any plans today?"

"I don't think so." I tell him.

"Wanna go practice some training? I feel like doing something productive today." Will says taking hold of my hands with his.

"Okay, that would be fun." I tell him.

"Yeah. Let's stay here a bit longer though, it's so cold." Will says.

We spent the whole day at the practice arena. I tried to show Will my new sword skill, the one I I'm still learning to do. "It's where you hit the top of the sword straight down like you're trying to split it in half, but what it does is it vibrate the entire sword and stuff. I'm still working on it though." I tell Will.

"That sounds pretty cool." He says, not looking at me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

Right now, Will is off to the side talking to some of the others that I don't really know. Then I see two certain people catch my eye. "Percy! Jason!" I run over to them.

Percy's wearing his armour, and has riptide out. Jason is wearing the same basic thing and has his sword. "Hey Nico. You practicing today?" Jason asks me.

"Yeah. You guys wanna practice together?" I asked him.

"Um. Yeah. It wouldn't hurt." Percy tells me.

I look at Jason. "Sure. I haven't really done any practice lately."

"Cool."

It was like one of those battle scenes where everyone stands back and it was intensely quiet. Then it was like a full on star wars jedi fight. Jason hit me first, which meant Percy wasn't in yet, and I blocked.

I held my sword there until Jason pulled back. Not yet. Not yet. _Not yet._ Now. We both jumped back. I hit from the side, he blocked, placing the tip of his sword on the ground. I jumped back, and he hit, I blocked. It went back and forth until I took hanging left and he was hanging right.

` I aimed for his right, ready to hit, but at the last second, I changed to slide knocked him down as I hit him with the flat side of my sword on his armour.

He smiled as he fell. "That was awesome bro!" He was on his back now.

I gave him my hand. "Here."

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know?" I told him "I just made it up."

"Well that was cool." Jason said.

Percy walked over next to Jason and looked surprised also. "That was cool. What was that move?"

"I'm not sure yet." I smiled.

"Well, you have to teach me that later." Percy said.

"Hey, um Nico, Will looks mad," Jason says before taking Percy's hand and running off.

I turn and Wills walking towards me.

"Where were you? I was looking for you." Will tells me.

"I was practicing with Jason." I tell him.

"You should've told me that then. I was worried." He said.

"You were?"

"Well, if you're talking to someone about your boyfriend and about to introduce him and then turn around to see that he's not actually not there, wouldn't you freak out?" He told me.

"Oh…" I blushed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were just interested in them so I just went with Percy and Jason. Sorry." I smiled.

"It's okay. When I told them, it was you, they said you looked pretty cool." Will said, grabbing my hands and leading me back to his new friends.

After the little incident at the arena, we decided to skip lunch and go to my cabin. "Wanna watch some movies?" I ask him. "I got some new movies the other day."

"Okay, whatcha got?" Will sits next to me by the fire as I flip through a book of movies that I have.

I flip to the last page. "Here are the new movies I got. _Zootopia, Secret Life of Pets, Finding Dory,_ and _Train to Busan._ "

"What's _Train to Busan_?" Will asks me.

"It's a Korean horror film. It's like a zombie movie, on a train, to Busan which is a city. It's pretty straight forward." I laugh.

Will laughs also. "That sounds creepy but it sounds pretty good. Let's watch it. Have you seen it yet?" Will stands up and sits on the sofa.

I take out the disk from the book and place it in the x-box. "Not yet. But I hear it's pretty good."

"I'm pretty sure it's good if you're here." Will flirted.

I giggled. "Shut up." I kissed him "Lets watch."

I sat next to him and pressed play. When the title came on, I got up and went over to the hallway where the microwave was to make some popcorn. I brought back the bowl and people were boarding the train. "Miss anything?" I hand him the bowl.

"Nothing important." He kisses my cheek.

"Coolio."

We were silent most of the movie, with most of it being intense and making us tense up. When it was finished, we put on _Finding Dory_ to make him feel better, since he was scared.

"Hey Nico?" Will asked me.

"Yeah?"  
"I love you." Will said, holding me hand.

I rested my head on his shoulder again. "I love you, too."

"Yay." Will said. He got up and walked over to the tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I got up and followed him.

He got on his knees and reached for a present. "I got a few presents for you, and I sorta want you to open it now." He had in his hands a long rectangular box in golden wrapping and with a black ribbon on top. "Open it now?"

"Now?" I asked.

Will sat down and crossed his legs. "Yeah. I want you to open it now."

I took off the black bow and put it on Will's head. "Haha." I opened the box. "Woah." I pulled out a golden metal rose. "It's so pretty."

"It took a while to find a nice present. But as soon as I saw this, I knew it was perfect. Do you like it?" Will asked with a huge smiled on his face.

"Of course I do!" I jumped on him and kissed him. "I love it."

"Good, cause I wasn't so sure about giving that one in front of everyone else." Will laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still sitting on his lap.

"Well, I just wanted it a be a special moment with the two of us." Will laughed. "Don't worry. I still have another present for you."

I got off his lap. "I love this but I, like, have no idea where to put this."

Will stood up and grabbed the wrapping. "Why not leave it in the tree for now?" Will joked.

I placed it in the tree, with the gold flower poking out. "I think I like that."

Will came from behind me and hugged me. "Yeah, that's nice."

We walked back to the sofa. and continued to watch _Finding Dory_ until we fell asleep on the sofa, under the blanket with the fireplace. It was peaceful.


	4. Four Days til Christmas

Four Days til Christmas

Will's POV

I woke up next to Nico and left for breakfast. I change into a spare change of clothes that I left at Nico's cabin, a pair of jeans and a gray sweater. I thought I would leave Nico to sleep some more, and bring him some food in bed.

"Hey Will!" Leo calls me.

Leo is sitting next to Loe Ellen, Jason, Piper, and Percy. "Hey man. What's up?" I sit next to him after I grab my plate and an extra plate for Nico.

"Nico still sleeping?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. I thought I would bring him some food." I say, taking a slice of orange.

"Coolio." Jason says.

Jason, Percy and I were talking about what we were going to make for our lovers. "Maybe we can make some cheesecake?" I suggested.

"Cheesecake?" Percy asked. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah. Lets meet up at the strawberry fields after lunch today?" Jason suggested.

"Cool." I got up after finished my food real quick. "I need to bring this to Nico though before he wakes up. See you guys." I wave bye.

When I open the door I'm greeted with Nico hugging me. "Oh goodie you're awake."

I pull back and take a long look at Nico. He's wearing a pair of dark red and black pajama pants ,with a gryffindor shirt. The sight of him make me blush a deep shade of red. "I brought you some food."

"Thank you." Nico takes the food from my hand and we sit on the couch. "I think I'm just gonna just sleep in today."

"Okay. I'm gonna go out for a run. I'll be back in a hour or something."

"Okay. I'll see you when you come back." Nico kissed me on the lips. "I really like doing that."

"Me, too." I smiled. I kissed him back.

I'm running by the beach, just a quick jog really. After leaving Nico's I went to my cabin to change into some sweatpants, a orange t-shirt, and some sneakers. I jogged for about ten minutes before I got bored and went back to Nicos.

"It's just me." I yell in, as I open the door and step inside.

"Hello!" I see Nico laying on the couch, tucked in a blanket, with the fireplace going and watching a movie on tv.

I sit down on the floor next to the table. "I have a question for you…"

"Yeah?" Nico looks at me questionably. "Is it serious?"

"Do you like cheesecake?" I ask him, laughing.

He hits me teasingly. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question." I kiss his cheek. "Now answer it."

"Yeah. I do." Nico says.

"What flavor?" I ask him.

I stand up and remove Nicos blanket before joining in and placing the blanket back on top of us. Nico is still wearing the same pair of pajamas, my favorite ones to see him in, since he looks so cute in them, and since it's so his style. He thinks about it for a second. "Maybe oreo, strawberry or chocolate." He tells me.

"Okay." I hug him.

"Why you ask?" Nico hugs me back.

"You'll find out later," I smile.

"Oh goodie." Nico smiles back. "I can't wait to have cheesecake on Christmas." Nico laughed.

"What? How did you know?" I smiled.

"It's so obvious. Christmas is like a few days away and you're asking me about it. Which must mean you're giving me some." Nico said, grabbing the remote from the table. "Unless I'm wrong and you aren't giving me any."

I giggled. "You aren't wrong…"

We sat in silence before we broke into laughter. "Tha… t's it?" Nico says inbetweens breaths.

"That's all you need to know." I laugh and look over at the clock. "This week has been really slow, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorta getting really bored…" Nico tell me, snuggling his head onto my shoulder more.

"Wanna go play volleyball, baseball, or um… something?" I ask him, trying to think of an actual sport he might want to play.

"Not really. I don't exactly feel like doing anything." Nico said.

"Ehhhh? Well I can't be here then." I got up sadly.

Nico took my hand. "Why not?"

I laughed. "Cause if you're going to be lazy today, and if I stay with you, I might get lazy and blow off Jason and Percy and our cheesecake plans. And I'm pretty sure we both don't want that since we both want cheesecake, right?" I rant to him.

He laughs, then he pulls off a straight face. "You serious?" He says before laughing again.

"Maybe." I hit him with a pillow.

He returns it with covering me with his blanket and making me fall on my face and he laughs. "Are you okay?" I throw the pillow back at him.

"Pillow fight!"

I'm sitting at the entrance of the strawberry fields waiting for Percy and Jason. I would've gone to lunch with them but the pillow fight gone way longer than it was supposed to, with a makeout session or two.

I was still in the morning jog sweats but I really didn't care, it was pretty comfortable. I picked some strawberries off the bush and eat them. The strawberries are sweet but too much that it makes you wanna puke after just three.

"Hey Will!" Percy walks up to me. Percy and Jason are both wearing jeans, but Percy is wearing camp half blood and Jason is wearing an oversized camp jupiter sweater.

"Hey!" I stand up. "You guys have a basket?"

They shake their heads. After a quick search in the shed, we find a few buckets and decide to use those to collect some berries.

"I think everyone is gonna be so hyped about this." Jason says as he starts picking up some blueberries. "Piper and Lou Ellen said blueberries are their favorite."

"Really? I would've thought they would cherry." I say.

"I don't think they have cherry trees here." Percy says.

"Hmm… how many cheesecakes are we making?" Jason asks.

Percy continues to pick strawberries. "Let's make… five?"

I walk farther down closer to them as I notice I was walking away, and I hop in a different row and start picking again. "Five? Okay that seems good."

"So, one blueberry." Jason states, tossing a blueberry into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"One raspberry." Percy said, throwing it at Jason, while he dodged, then threw one at me which I also dodged.

We laughed. "And one strawberry." I eat another strawberry, leaving the leaves on the plant. "What about the other two?"

"Lets just mix it?" Jason suggested.

"Okay. One with strawberry and raspberry?" I suggested.

"That sounds good. And then one with all three?" Percy said.

Jason nodded. "That's sooo much. Augh!" He ate another blueberry.

I laughed. "Well we better start picking."

We mess around while we are picking, mostly singing silly songs like _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ from _Mulan_ and other songs.

I filled my bucket all the way, ready to get the next one, and I walk over to the entrance and grab another bucket while placing the filled one down. "Um. You guys?"

Percy looks over, still picking raspberries. "This is much more difficult than I thought it would be."

"Yeah. What's up?" Jason asks.

"Do either of you know how to cook?"

They look at each other for a second before they both turn and look at me. "Nope. We thought you knew!" Jason yelled across the field.

"What? I thought you guys knew." I ran over to them. "Hmm… Oh well. I guess we can guess wing it."

"Yeah, I guess we can. How much we have so far?" Percy asks. "I have like two thirds of raspberries."

"I got one bucket of strawberries." I tell Percy. "Probably might need two more."

"I got two buckets of blueberries. So only one more bucket." Jason says.

I continued to pick strawberries, it was afternoon already, but it was pretty cloudy today so we weren't sweating ad it wasn't as cold as the other day. I jump to the next row again as the strawberries that are left still don't look ready just yet. Then I continue to pick again for more strawberries.

"Okay, that sounds good. I have never hated raspberries so much." Percy kicked the bush, only to have a nymph appear out of thin air behind him and kick his stomach before running away.

"I should not have done that." Percy curled up on the ground.

Jason laughs. "I'm done with the last bucket of blueberries. I'll help you with the raspberries." Jason gave Percy a hand up.

"I'm almost done also." I say. "I think I go on and carry the berries up to the big house."

I walk over to Percy and Jason and grab their bucket. "Should I go find a recipe?" I ask.

"Sure." Percy says. "That would be good."

"Maybe we should make like three." Jason laughs. "How many buckets we have?"

"Um." I look behind me. "Three buckets of both strawberries and blueberries. Then two buckets of raspberries."

"We could make mini cheesecakes?" Percy suggests, getting up off the ground and walking over to the entrance and grabbing three buckets.

Jason followed and grabbed the other three. "That sounds like a good idea. So for every bucket, we could make like multiple cheesecakes."

"Definitely good."

It was about three hours past dinner time and definitely past sleeping time. We may have wasted a box a chocolate but everything was was okay in the end.

We premade about 32 different cheesecakes. We found a really simple diy recipe where we crush graham crackers and press them for the bottom, then mix the berries and some mixed cream. We then placed it in the cooler.

"I hope no one eats it." Percy jokes as he writes a note.

I place the last batch of the cheesecake in the fridge. "At least there isn't any baking involved or else we would burn the place down."

"That's true." Jason tossed some extra berries in his mouth. "By the way, what are you guys getting for Chiron?"

I closed the fridge. "Hmm… I got him some sweets from the city. They're really good."

"Is it the one across from the popular vegan burger place?" Percy asks, eating some marshmallows.

"Yeah. you've been there?" I ask, walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Of course. It's Annabeth's new favorite shop I think. Don't they have like a ton of books inside also?"

"Yep. Nico and I went there the other day to go shopping for everyone's presents." I laughed.

"Really? Is the food really good there?" Jason asks.

"It's mostly sweets." I tell Jason. "It's like a candy shop with books and games."

"Oh. Maybe I'll take Piper there someday." Jason said, walking over to the sink to clean his hands. "Well, it's definitely late."

I look at the clock which is above the stove. "It's 12:30. It is sorta late."

"Oh yeah, Will, you slept over at Nico's the other day right?" Percy asked, washing his hands also.

"Yeah, I did." I said, handing Jason and Percy both a small towel.

"How did you not get caught by Chiron?" Percy asked me.

"Oh. I told him I was working a night shift when my sister was, she said she would cover for me whenever it wasn't busy or no one called in to tell us that they were coming. That day, no one Iris-messaged us so she said she would cover my night shift." I laughed.

"Seriously? Woah. That must be easy." Jason said.

"Yeah it is. But it's not pleasant when she wakes you up in the middle of the night and you have to leave." I tell them, remembering what happened last time.

"Oh. Well," Percy open the door and we all walked out, "are you heading over there now?"

"Nah. I'm really sleepy. And I'm pretty sure I have an all day shift tomorrow so I should get going." I say.

"Oh. Well, Good night. See you on Christmas." Jason hugged me.

"Goodnight." Percy hugged me bye.

When I got to my cabin, I opened the door, careful not to wake no one, and flop on my bed, curl up and sleep.


	5. Three Days til Christmas

Three Day til Christmas

Nico's POV

I wake up and decide that I should do something at least a little bit productive. So I change into a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a dark brown wool jacket to keep me warm. I walk outside my room and into the living room.

Chiron was confused at first when he went in here for the first time when it was finished. But eventually he wasn't mad at me, since there might not be many people here, but he made a requirement of at least ten beds or five bedrooms.

I walk over and grab my shoes next to the front door and sit on the couch. I turn on my laptop and put on my shoes. I check the battery, which is about 87 percent so I turn it back off to save it.

I go to the hallway closet and grab a red and black galaxy backpack and bring it back to the couch. Then I grab the charger and toss both the laptop and charger inside the bag and walk out the door.

I put the bag on my shoulders, walk out the door and head over to Leo's cabin, where I plan to hang out for the day, and maybe create some wicked cool things to destroy or something else.

I make a stride over to Leo's cabin. I walk past the Hermes cabin and see Cecil. "Hello." I wave hi and walk over to him.

Cecil is in a batman onesie, sitting in a chair and drinking hot coco. "Hey man, what's up?" He offers me a seat.

I sat down. "I'm heading over to Leo's to hang out." I tell him. "I thought it would be nice to stop by and build stop with him." I tell him, taking off my bag.

"Really? I didn't think you liked building things." Cecil takes another sip of his hot coco.

I take out my laptop and turn it on. "Not really, but it's actually really cool. Leo once built a machine that could turn water into ice cream." I pull up a photo of it.

"Oh I heard of it." Cecil puts his cup down, and scoots closer to get a look.

"Yep. I think we might make something new." I tell him, closing my laptop.

"If you do, tell me, I wanna see it." Cecil laughs, then shivers. "You hear about the Christmas plans?" He asks, taking one big gulp of his drink.

"Yeah. The ones about the magic trick and snow, right?" I stand up.

"Yep. It's gonna be so cold. How about I bring some greek fire over for Christmas?" Cecil laughs, and stands up and pushes his chair in.

"No way." I toss the bag over my shoulder and laugh. "I'm not letting you inside my cabin with greek fire."

"I'm just joking!" Cecil laughs. "Anyways, have fun. I'll see you on Christmas." And Cecil walked inside his cabin, but not before waving goodbye.

I walk over to Leo's which is right next door, and knock on the door. Almost immediately, someone opens the door.

I am greeted with Harley, the youngest kid of the Hephaestus cabin, in a white tank top and some jean overalls, with one shoulder unclipped, so it's just hanging down. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's like one of the best campers here, other than Will of course.

"Hi Nico!" Harley smiles. "Did you come by to hang out?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. Is leo here right now?" I ask him.

"Yep, come on in. He should be in the main room." He walks me in and leads me to Leo. Walking in from the front door, there is a long hallway, with two main rooms on both sides then just a bunch of rooms.

Harley leads me to the room on the left and right away I see Leo. He's sitting next to the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around himself and his laptop in front of him. "Thank you Harley."

"You're welcome Nico." He hugs me before skipping off.

"He's so adorable, isn't he?" I turn around and Leo is giggling.

I walk over to Leo and sit down next to him. "Yeah, he is. He reminds me of a cute puppy." I say as I sit down next to him. "Seeing you wearing your pajamas sorta makes me wish I came here in mine." I laugh.

He gives me a part of his blanket. "Really? I thought everyone would just be wearing pajamas now since it's so damn cold." Leo laughed. "So what brought you here today?" Leo asked.

"I thought I would hang out here today, since Will is busy and I didn't feel like being lazy today." I laugh. "I brought over my laptop. I remember last time you said you wanted to look at what I used for my sword, it's all on there." I hand it to him.

He opens it up. "Really? Awesome!" He starts typing furiously. "I can't wait to see what that sword of yours is made up of."

"Really?" I ask him, cozying up against the fire, but careful not to get close enough where I start to burn up.

"Yeah. Me and Annabeth were just talking about it the other day. She said she thinks you may have made it, but she knows it's made up of some sort of dark iron, right?" Leo stops typing and looks at me. "Did you make it?"

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you." I joke. "Keep it a secret, but yeah, I made it myself in my fathers armory." I tell him.

"That's dope." Leo says. "This stygian iron is wicked. I need to get my hands on some." Leo says.

"I would get you some but the whole process is done in the underworld." I tell him.

"Oh yeah. Obviously." Leo looks sorta sad.

"But if I happen to go down, I'll make a small dagger or sword or something for you." I tell him.

And then, once again, he's happy and cheerful. "Oh! You're so awesome!" He leans over and hugs me.

"Yeah, yeah." I take out the charger and plug it into the wall over to my right and plug the other end into the laptop. "Wanna build something today?" I ask him.

"Sure." He closes the laptop down. "Let me go get dressed and then lets down to the machinery."

I wait for Leo downstairs, which is where all the heavy duty work happens, and open my laptop on an empty desk. Well, it isn't empty, it's covered with empty blueprints and scratch paper, but it works either way.

"Hello!" Leo walks in wearing some blue jeans, a white shirt, and some work boots. He wraps his arm around me. "Ready to get'a working? I was thinking that we could make a mini Festus." Leo laughed.

"You're joking right?" I asked him.

"Nope. I've been thinking about working on it for a long time now. And since you're here, you will be the greatest help possible. Let's get crack-a-lacking."

I grab the pen and give it to him as he reaches for a large blue-print paper on a shelf. "We must get started then…" He starts to climb the ladder then stops. "Should we go work over at bunker 9?" He grins.

"Should we?" I ask back, already packing my stuff, knowing the answer already.

"Hell yeah!" Leo grabs some rolled up empty blue-prints, a pack of markers, and stuff it all in my bag with the prints sticking outs out. "Let's get a move on."

Leo opens the door to the bunker. "Welcome to the old bunk!" He yells inside, and it echos.

I place the bad on the desk, and start to empty it. "It's so dusty in here." I complain.

"Well, of course." He tells me. "I don't… Um… exactly clean, ya know." He grabs two seats for both of us. "Here. I'll go find the original plans."

"Okay." I open my laptop and open up a blueprint and write Festus Mini. "Like the name _Festus Mini_ or _Festus 2.0_?" I ask him, writing festus only.

"Hmm… I like Mini Festus." He says. I write mini in front of festus. "Okay. Got the originals yet?" I look up and Leo is walking back towards me.

"Got it, it was on the other desk." He says. "I think he could follow most of this, but I think we might want to use better materials and more up to date tech." He says.

"Cool. I'll start drawing up the main proportions." I tell him.

"Awesome. I think I'll start from the wiring." Leo grabs another blueprint and writes main wiring on the top. "Let's get right to work."

We work for three hours straight, only drawing the whole thing before going back and moving a few things around. "Let's move the control panel on the back of the neck."

"Okay." I grab the blue print and erase where the control panel was last, which was the stomach. "Why did we even plan to put it there?"

"No idea." Leo said, messing around with his pen. "But this seems like a good start. We have a control panel, an override switch, a learning module, and a data processor. I think, all it needs is a few sensors and we are all good." Leo says, grabbing his pen, making the marks final.

"Okay, how about two motion sensors at the front for visuals, a few sensors in the feet and it's all good." I say.

"Awesome. We're doing a good job so far!" Leo yawned. "Man, I'm hungry, you?"

I think for a second, then I hear my stomach growl, "I'll that as a yes." He says, before I can even answer. "You can finish off the plans, and look around but don't start building without me!" Leo runs off.

I start to finish off the blueprints, which is the motion sensors. I place the visual one up front as the eyes and the others and the feet. I make pencil mark to mark the sensors, and make lines from them to the control panel. "This look sgood." I lean back and look up. "Done!"

I stand up and take a longer look around the room. It's messy, but it a way it's sorta nice, like in a 'work' way. I walk over to some of the other tables and look at the photos on the wall of the previous campers that built the original Festus.

"Heylo!" Leo walk in. "I brought some company!" I turn and I see Harley and Annabeth.

"Hey Nico!" Annabeth hugs me. She's wearing her casual jeans and a loose grey sweater that matches her eyes. "I thought I would stop by and see what you guys were working on." She takes a seat.

"Here you go." Harley hands me a bag of food. "We meet with Will at lunch and said to give this to you." He smiled. "He's so nice." He giggled.

"Oh, thank you." I blushed. "He had a lunch for me? Like packed and stuff?" I laughed.

"Can I look at the plans?" Annabeth asked.

I walked over and I gave her the papers in order while I sat down. "Here you go." I open the bag on the table and take a bite from the apple.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Harley looks over my shoulder.

I stand up, and offer him my seat, and he sits down. "So what are you guys planning to build it from?" Harley asks.

"Well, since Nico is here I was thinking maybe some stygian iron, since it's pretty strong. What you guys think? I want to get everyone's opinion." He says, pulling out a notepad and sitting on a desk.

I toss him a pen. "Doesn't seem like a good idea." I say.

"Yeah." Annabeth turns around and faces Leo. "Not a good one at all. If it's stygian iron, and in the worst possible case, it turns of you, it could kill you. I'm pretty sure Nico's dad would be even more pissed." Annabeth laughs and so does Harley.

"Maybe we can use celestial silver." Harley suggests.

I give a confused look. And so does Annabeth. "What's that?" Annabeth and I both ask.

"It's called deep-sea mining." Leo explains, writing on his pad for a quick second before returning his attention on us. "It's pretty new actually. It's where huge deposits of minerals are mined under salt water, making it even more better and stronger."

Annabeth give me a look. "Have you ever heard of this?" She asks me.

"Not until just now." I tell her.

"That's pretty cool."

"Awesome." Harley stands up. "I'll go get some." He starts running towards the door.

"Wait!" Leo yells at him. "You can get some?" He looks surprised. "Even I can't get any."

"Huh? Um. Yeah. I asked the Hermes cabin the other day for some so they should have some by now." He runs out then without any more explanation.

"I feel like he might be the next greatest." I laugh.

"I already think he is!" Leo laughs with me.

"How did I not know that?... Anyways, you guys know you've been in here all day right?" Annabeth says. "It's like 2:30 now."

"Dang. We've been working for a while now. Should we take a break now?" I ask Leo.

"Hmm… We probably should. If we don't, Will might yell at me for hiding you in here all night building the damn thing." He laughs. "Lets meet here tomorrow and build it?"

"Sure." I nod and proceed to roll up the blueprints before placing them up on a shelf with Annabeth's help.

A knock is at the door and Leo runs over to open it. "What!" Leo yells.

Annabeth and I turn around and Harley is at the door with a shopping cart full of dark blue rocks. "I brought it!" Harley rolls it in. "It's very light weight."

"Woah." Leo closes the door and walks back over.

Annabeth and I finish up cleaning up quickly and walk over.

"Isn't silver supposed to be, ya know, silver?" She asks.

Harley picks up one and hands it to her. "Not really. The celestial part of it is that it is mined by cyclops and also looks like the night sky." He tells us.

"That's really cool." I say, picking one up. "It's really pretty."

"I know right." Harley picks another piece up. "This is about five pounds, and since the guys didn't know how rare it is, they only accepted 7 golden drachmas. It was such a good deal."

"No way." Leo awed.

"So let's building now." Harley says, starting to unpack the silver.

"We thought we should start building tomorrow." I tell him. "Will might kill me before the dragon does if I don't leave this hole." I joke.

He laughs. "Fine. But I want to give him his real name."

"Deal." Leo and I say.

"It might even be better than their name." Annabeth says. "' _Mini Festus_ '? What kind of name is that anyway?" She laughs.

"We were in a rush okay?" Leo says. "I've been wanting to work on this for a while."

"Yeah, yeah." Annabeth tells him, before ruffling his hair. "I can't wait for christmas. Oh, Harley, what do you want? I don't think I got you anything yet." She tells him.

He thinks about it for a second. "Hmm. I Can I have a sonic screwdriver?" He jokes. "Just kidding. I want a soft blanket, like those soft fluffy ones." He says.

"Okay." Annabeth hugs before gathering up the leftover lunch and trash. "Well, I wish you guys luck tomorrow. And if you are gonna stay any longer in here, pop open a window. I'll see you guys later." Annabeth grabs the bag of leftovers and the bag of trash, then leaves.

"So let's meet up tomorrow at the entrance." I say.

"Sure. How about at lunchtime?" Leo offers.

"That sounds good."

The three of us part ways after talking for a bit more, maybe an hour or two more, and I head over to the infirmary to hopefully meet up with Will since it's almost the end of his shift.

I walk in and look at the clock, 7:38 p.m. I sit down and take out my laptop. I open it, turn it on, and look at the plans from earlier, waiting to show it to Will.

The clock dings, and a few seconds later I see Will walk over out of a hallway.

"Oh, Nico!" As soon as Will sees me, he runs over. "What are you doing here?"

I put the laptop on my side and stand up to hug him. "I thought I'd come by to walk you to our cabin. And show you what Leo and I was doing today."

"Ohhhh!" Will jumped up and down. "Just let me go put up my coat and change real quick. I'll be right back." Will left and was back within three minutes and was wearing, instead of his coat, his ugly sweater and jeans.

"You ready?" I sit back down and motion for him to sit down next to me. "I want to show it to you before we go."

"Yep."

We sit down for a while, while I show him the plans Leo and I drew, until it's eight o'clock.

"That's amazing. So you three are going to start building it tomorrow?" Will wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Yep. I think this is actually a pretty quick project since we have the original plan from Festus." I tell him.

"Hm. I didn't know you were so creative." Will giggles. "I like seeing this from you."

I close my laptop and stand, and so does he. "Well, we should get going now. You must be tired."

I open the door for him and we both walk out. "Well I am tired but I wanna hang out with you… Oh, did you get the lunch?" He asks me.

"Yep. Thank you very much." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek as we step down.

"I think I might hang out with Lou Ellen tomorrow." He tells me. "I feel like I'm working too much."

I laugh. Soon were at his door. "Well, I would tell you to take a vacation but right now I'm building a dragon and I might need your help if Leo burns me to a crisp."

Will laughs and opens his door. "Best thing I've heard all day. Would you like to sleep over today?"

I kiss him on the cheek. "Why not?" I step inside.


	6. Two Days til Christmas

Two Day til Christmas

 **Will's POV**

I'm in my own bed, with Nico next to me. We are both still wearing our daily clothes from yesterday but we have some soft blankets so we aren't that cold. I'm positioned in a way where that Nico is on my arm, so I try and shift myself so I can get up.

"Huh?" Nico moves closer to me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"As much as I really love you and all, I really have to go pee." I tell him.

I feel him smile and giggle against my chest. Then after he stops giggling rolls over and releases me. "Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek and make my way to the restroom.

When I come back, Nico is still sleeping and is right in the middle of the bed. I stand on the side of the bed and poke him. "Hey, move over!" I whisper-yell at him, and he does.

"Welcome back," he murmurs to me before hugging me and returning back to sleeping.

He continues to sleep for a while longer but I don't feel sleepy anymore so I grab my tablet from my dresser and play some games. It's around breakfast time, but since both of us don't have anything until lunchtime, I don't wake him up just yet. I grab a pair of headphones and open up youtube to watch some videos.

Nico hugs me tighter before letting me go and turning over. "Augh…"

I giggle. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Can you close the window?" He points to the window over the bed. "It's way too sunny."

"If my dad ever hears you say that, he might start crying." I lean over, and close the curtains.

Nico smiles. "Sorry. I won't ever bring that up to him."

I lean over and I kiss him on the cheek. "It's okay." I continue to watch some cool acapella videos of theme songs.

Nico shifts around until he sits up. "I can't go back to sleep anymore." He sits next to me and wraps me with his blanket with him in it. "What you watching?"

I hand him one side of of earphones. "Some acapella."

"Oh. Have you seen the _Harry Potter_ theme one yet?" He asks me.

"I don't think so."

We go on for about an hour just watching covers of people doing music until we get tired of it, well until Nico gets tired and decides he needs to go use the restroom.

"I'll be right back." Nico says as he gets up and walks over to the restroom.

Nico returns as I put away the tablet and headphones. "Ready to start the day?" I ask him, handing him his bag and grabbing a pair of changing clothes for me.

"Weren't you supposed to start it earlier?" He asks me, sliding on his bag.

I look at the clock. "It's only 10 o'clock. I don't really have anything until lunch. That's when Reyna, Hazel and Frank come by." I tell him, standing up and heading for the restroom to change.

"You're joking right? Are they staying for Christmas?" He asks me through the restroom door.

"Yep. They are staying until Christmas night. They are returning from a quest though, so I have to make sure they are okay first." I walk out the door, and into the hallway.

"That's awesome!" He hugs me. "Wait. How come you didn't tell me any sooner?" He holds my hand and starts walking through the hallway past the open doors and empty rooms.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise but yesterday I got a message from Hazel saying she would be here a bit earlier than planned." Will laughed.

"Hmm… That's true." Nico tells me. "Well I need to go and change before I meet up with Leo. I don't want to get this shirt dirty. I'll see you later." Nico kisses me.

"Okay. Good bye." I kiss him back, and watch him walk away.

The infirmary isn't packed at all today, which is heaven. And today that was even more heavenly since Reyna, Hazel and Frank were coming over. That meant that I can focus on them even more. Everyone is at the cabin right now except for Kayla who is at the front desk, reading a book.

I wore my white coat over my jacket since the heat hasn't got up all that much. As I walk through the hallway, I grab three blankets for the three patients that are in. They're only in for a few minor scrapes and bruises after getting into a fight with each other with a bunch of plastic knifes. Luckily they didn't have any real weapons around, so no one badly hurt. But in the end, it's funny as hell.

After giving them their blankets, I head back to the front desk to see Kayla talking with no other than my expected guests.

"Hello!" I run over.

Reyna turns and looks at me. She has on the most ridiculous outfit on ever for winter: a shirt, jean shorts and sandals. Her shoulder relax and she seems happier. "Hey Will." She smiles. "We just got here." She points over to Hazel and Frank where they have fallen asleep in the waiting chairs with three bags on the floor.

Hazel is wearing a yellow ripped sundress with sneakers and the worlds most ugliest scarf and hat. And Frank wore a cargo shorts with a funky tropical top and slippers.

"Are you guys good? No one hurt?" I ask, looking over at the sleeping two.

Reyna laughs. "No. Some very close calls but nothing serious. We might have some scratches but that's it." Reyna stands up a bit taller, realizing that she had relaxed a bit. "Well, you guys have any clothes? I'm pretty cold." She laughs, and once again relaxing.

"Not sure. Let me go see if we have any." I run over to a closet, open it and fins all kinds of clothes.

I grab three hoodies, the piles of jeans, the piles of sweats, and socks and run back over to them. I place the heap of clothing on a chair. "It's messy, but it's clean." I tell her.

"Thank you." She says as she sits down next to it and starts to look through it.

Kayla walks over with some drinks. "For your troubles. I have hot coco, coffee, water and soda."

"Hot coco please." Kayla hands Reyna the mug and then me my favorite drink, pink lemonade.

"Thank you." We both say to Kayla as she walks away.

"So how was your trip?" I ask her, taking a sip of my drink.

"Pretty good… Well pretty good as it goes. It went smoothly as planned if anything." She tells me. "The only bad thing is: it's cold as hell here." She laughs.

I laugh along with her. "Yeah it is. They're gonna have snow here on Christmas. So be prepared." I tell her.

"Really?" She sighed. "I need to go grab more clothes before then."

Cautiously, I asked her, "What happened to the ones I told you to bring?"

She stared at me before answering. "A damn strix tore it apart while we were on our way here."

"A strix?" I ask her. "What's that?"

She gives me a horrified look. "They often are owls but they can be any bird. And their favorite food are human flesh. We threw our clothes at it, hoping it would trap it... " She smiles for a second. "Not the best idea we had at the time, but it still worked."

"What're you guys doing?" Frank walks up and shifts his attention towards us.

"Good morning." I smile at him. "I have some clothes for you, if you would like."

Frank smiles. "Thanks man." He stands up and walks over to where we were, a bit more across the room.

"Would you like some hot coco?" I ask him.

"That would be awesome." I stand up and walk over to behind the front counter and start up some hot coco in the microwave.

"For a second, I almost forgot that I was in here." Frank laughed. "I still thought we were on the ship."

"You guys were on a ship?" I ask, bringing over the hot coco.

Reyna laughed, finally deciding on a pair of sweats and the hoodie. "I'll wear this. When Hazel wakes, we'll tell you all about our journey." She stands up.

"Down the hall and to the right." I call to her as she disappears down the hallway.

"I should wake up Hazel now or else she won't be able to sleep tonight." He stands up again and walks across the room.

"Did you check in with Chiron yet?" I ask.

"Kayla said she sent a message." He tells me, shaking Hazel.

"Huh?" Hazel sits up.

"We're at Camp Half-Blood at the infirmary, remember?" They both walks over.

"Of course. Hey Will." I stand up and she greets me with a hug. "How's Nico?"

"He's pretty good. He's with Leo today working on a project. It's pretty cool." I tell her.

She looks at the pile of clothes. "May I?"

I nod. "Go ahead. Reyna is changing right now." I tell her.

"Cool."

She picks out the camp sweater and some jeans, while Frank grabs the other hoodie and some sweats. Then Reyna comes back, "It's open." She looks way more comfortable.

"Where's your clothes?" I ask her.

"I threw it in the trash. I don't think I want it." She laughs.

"Yeah. Not one bit." Hazel stands and walks over to the restroom with Frank to go change.

"So why are you guys even wearing summer clothing anyway?" I ask.

"Long story." Reyna says. "But I think Frank might want to tell it. He's been going on and off about telling the story to Kayla before he fell asleep."

"Really?" I laughed. "I guess I can wait then."

"Anyways, how's my little brother?" She asks, leaning closer from her seat and almost giving me a death glare.

"He's good." I says back. "I know you might still be worried but it's okay now." I tell her, holding her hand. "Nico is safe and sound."

She takes her hand back and smiles. "Good."

"We're back." Hazel and Frank sit across from Reyna and I. "So wanna hear?" Frank asks.

"Go on."

Frank tells me the story of how they took a ship across the dead sea to go meet a skeleton king, then to travel to the sahara desert to look for a certain buried library with a certain book that they need.

"Do you have the book?" I ask Frank.

"Definitely. We wouldn't have come here early if we didn't get it." He laughed.

Suddenly something hit the door. "What was that?" Hazel stood up and drew her spatha. Then it hit again and we all stood up. Then it hit again and the door opened. It was a dog sized dragon!

It was the size of a corgi, and a bit longer. It was dark metallic navy blue with silver eyes and white paws with tons of bolts everywhere that weren't covered with paint yet. It had on it's neck a collar but no leash. It's wings were barely moveable with it's wings made up of old gears and fabric.

"What!" Reyna yelled, drawing her weapon.

Frank took a step back. "What on earth is that?" He whisper to himself.

The dragon shifts it's head to the side in confusion before hissing at us.

"Don't worry. It's safe." I step in between them and the dog-sized dragon. "It's just Leo's project." I quickly tell them, and as quickly as they drew their weapon, they put it away.

"Okay…" Reyna hesitates.

A second later Nico, Leo and Harley run in all sweaty and tired.

"Here he is!" Nico picks up the dragon and coos him to sleep. "Okay. I think it's all good now." Nico reaches for the control panel and turns it off.

Leo laughs. "That works." He turns his attention to us. "Reyna! Hazel! Frank! My favorite people!" Leo runs over and group hugs them.

We all laugh and continue to have a good time. "When did you guys get here? Did your quest go well?" Nico asks them.

I look over at the clock. "It's pretty late. Maybe we should leave the infirmary and talk about this somewhere else?" I hint at them, taking off my coat, realing my shift is finally over.

They all nod and we decide to beach and invite the others to hang out before night falls.


	7. Christmas Eve

_Christmas Eve_

Nico's POV

Yesterday we spent the whole day at the beach listening to Reyna's quest and then we spent the rest of time playing with Lux, which we have named the dragon, who is now the protector of the camp and pet of Harley. When we went to go grab Percy, Annabeth and the others, they looked so confused to see Lux but then they were so happy to see Reyna and the others that they forgot about the baby dragon nibbling on their shoes. Then we just ate and went to sleep.

I shift my eyes to my side. Will. I smile.

"Whats up?" His eyes shoot open.

I blush. "You're awake?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He sits up. "I have been but I didn't want to get up… It's Christmas eve."

"Hell yeah it is." I sit up and open my drawer and grab a pair of new pajamas. "Wanna just stay in today?" I ask him.

"Hm… I'm meeting up with Percy and Jason today to grab something from the big house real quick. But I thinks thats it." Wills rubs his eyes. He is still wearing his clothes from yesterday from yesterday and I think he really wants to change his clothes.

I grab some white and grey plaid soft pants and matching black shirt with rudolf on it and hide under the covers to change.

"What'ca doin?" Will asks me, lifting the blanket.

Before he can see me though, I pull the blanket it back down. "I'm changing! I'm too lazy to go to the restroom and change."

When I'm done, I lift the blanket it over my head and wrap it around me and Will laughs. "You're hair is messy."

"Well, I was just sleeping and under a blanket, so I have an excuse. But what about you?" I ask him, pointing at his head and playing around with his hair.

"What?" He stands up immediately and runs over to my drawer and looks for a mirror.

"I'm just joking. It looks fine." I tell him.

He turns around and tries to frown at me but can't cause he's smiling too much. "Ha-ha-ha." He sarcastically laughs. "That's so funny Nico." He opens the door and walks out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I trip getting out of the blanket and run out of the door. And I follow Will until we head I reach him in the living room. "Sorry." I kiss him on the cheek and hug him to make him stop walking.

He grins. "Yeah, yeah." He kisses me back. "I'll be back over with Percy and Jason later. Love you." He walks out the front door but not before giving me another kiss and hug.

I walk over to the sofa and turn on the t.v. I change the channel to the news and check what's on. Although I don't really like it, some things it's really useful to watch the news. Like when there's a storm coming or a recent attack. Stuff like that.

I hear a door open and I look towards the hallway and it's Hazel. She's wearing a pair of her favorite pink and white polka dot shorts, white sweater and her panda socks that Kayla gave to her last second before we left the infirmary.

She walks over and sits next to me. "Hey Nico."

"Hey Hazel. Just woke?" I ask her.

"Hm?" She closes her eyes. "Yeah. I'm still a bit sleepy but I can take a nap or something later." She looks around the room. "I thought I heard Will a few seconds ago. Where is he?" She asks.

"Oh, he left to meet with Percy and Jason. They will be here in a few with some stuff." I tell her. "I believe it should be some special stuff for tomorrow."

"Awesome." She relaxes her shoulders and grabs the remote. "Can I change the channel?" She asks.

"Go ahead. I only watch if there anything really important and there really wasn't anything just yet so… Go on." I look at the clock. It's 10:32 and I stand up. "I should wake up Reyna and Frank or else they won't be able to sleep at all tonight."

"Cool."

I go and walk over to the room Frank is in and knock on his door. "Knock, knock, I'm coming in." I open the door and step in.

"Huh?"

I look over to the top bed and Frank falls off. "Ah!" I run over to him and help him up. "I'm good."

"You sure?" I try not to smile.

Frank laughs. "I'm sure." He looks at the bottom bunk. "Where's Hazel?" He asks as he rubs his eyes.

"She's in the living room. I thought I would wake you up since It's getting later in the day now." I walk over to the door and reopen it. "I'm going to wake up Reyna now so I'll be leaving."

"Okay."

I walk out, close the door, and walk over to Reynas room. "Knock, knock." I open the door and step inside. "You might want to wake up now."

"I'm getting up… What time is it?" Reyna asks as she sits up, almost hitting her head on the top bunk.

"It bit past 10:30." I tell her. "Were just watching some t.v. in the living room if you want to join." I invite her.

She smiles. "Okay. I'll be out in a bit."

I open the door and walk back into the living room where I see Frank and Hazel talking to someone at the front door. "Come on in!" Hazel welcomes them in.

Will, Percy, and Jason walk in all holding a basket. "Hello!" I yell.

Will smiles and walks over. "I'm back. I brought some food and friends over." His smile widens more.

"Yeah, you did!" I hug him.

We all sit by the tree, and soon Reyna joins us with Leo knocking on the front door, with Harley and his new pet Lux. We start the fire, and eat some cheesecake as we wait for Piper and Annabeth to arrive from their activities today.

Harley is talking with Hazel, Frank and Percy about Lux while Leo and Jason are messing around with the fireplace and playing a game of cards.

I sit next to Will on the floor and wrap us in my blanket. "Warm?"

"I am now." Will flirts, as he kisses me.

I blush and look down. "Not here…" I whisper.

He giggles. "Sure." He unwraps himself. "You want some hot coco?"

"Yes please." He stands and walks over to the hallway and makes some hot cocoa for everyone before returning with hot cocoa for both of us.

"Thank you." I take a sip of hot cocoa. "Yum…"

Will takes his seat next to me, but stands back up when there's a knock at the door. "I thinks thats Piper and Annie." He walks over to the door.

I can't hear what they are talking about but they stand over there for while before they walk over, and I hear the door slam shut. Will returns to sit next to me and wraps his arm around me as I wrap the blanket around him.

He smiles and I return it. Piper and Annabeth sits next to the fireplace and enjoy the fire. "Where were you guys?" I ask. They both had on huge winter coats and thermal clothings. "You look like you are super cold."

Annabeth laughed. "We went ice skating." She said. "We wanted to do something fun before resetting."

Piper giggled. "It was fun, to be honest, even the falling."

We all laughed.

Leo walked over and sat down. "Hello!" He greets Annabeth and Piper.

"Hi!" Piper hugs Leo before returning to facing the fire. "I heard that there is someone new joining the family."

"Talking about Lux?" Leo jumps up and runs over to Harley and Lux. He talks to them for a quick second before Harley stands up and they walk over to us.

Lux jumps up on Annabeth. "What?" She yells.

"Oh! This is Lux?" Piper asks, starting to try and pet Lux, not really working out. "Can't really pet it." She laughs, pulling her hand away.

Harley sits next to Annabeth and Lux jumps back into his lap. "Yeah, he doesn't exactly have fur." He laughs.

"That's cool." Annabeth tells him.

"Sorta. But it takes away from having a pet." He tells her.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out by the fire, later Jason and Percy join us from the couch and we tell spooky christmas stories. We chill some of the cheesecake for tomorrow and simply enjoy time together before we all order some pizza some the hermes cabin, one of their secret services. We order five large pizzas and sit on the couch cuddled up in blankets and watching _Die Hard_ to see if it really is a christmas movie, and then just watching old Disney movies, which Hazel really loved.

After a while, a sense of calm washed over the cabin and Lux jumped up and hopped over to the window, with Harley following. He awed at the sight, which everyone got up and followed him; snow.

We all stood at the window in our pjs and wrapped in blankets before there was a knock at the door. Everyone laughed and returned to watching the movie while I went over to the door to greet Lou Ellen and Cecil, who had brought the snow and even more presents.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and night playing board games, watching movies, eating cheesecake, and sitting by the fire, enjoying the snow.


	8. Christmas Day

_Christmas Day_

Will's POV

I fell asleep in the living room, with pillows everywhere after a good-ol-pillow fight with everyone. Hazel, Reyna and Harley also fell asleep in the living room but everyone else had enough energy to go to a room and take a bed for themselves. Nico and I took a spot near the tree and fireplace, wrapping ourselves like a burrito in the blanket.

"You awake?" I hug him, and bring him closer to me, as he was facing away from me.

There was a few seconds of silence before he responded with a soft hum.

I look out the window, and sure enough, like the camp rumors, there was tons of snow. "Wanna play in the snow before the others wake up?"

He shifts around in his burrito blanket until he faces me. "Merry Christmas." He whispers in my ear before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. "And yeah." He sits up slowly. "Let's go before anyone else wakes up."

Both Nico and I get up slowly not to make the floor creak or wake up Lux. We walk over to my room and grab some real clothes to change in real quick. I decide to change into some jeans, a thermal shirt and a hoodie from Nico's closet. And Nico decides to wear a pair of jeans, and a dark blue _Star Wars_ sweater.

We make a quick and quiet run to the front door, trying to avoid to wake anyone up, with the best luck only to have Lux wake up at the last second and run through the front door with us.

After I close the front door I turn and find Nico holding Lux in his hands. "I think we should let him play in the snow with us before the others wake up." I wink at him, squatting on the ground and scooping up a snowball.

Nico places Lux on the ground and he starts running around in the snow. "Is he gonna get lost?" I ask Nico, hiding the snowball behind my back.

Nico gets on his knees and starts making a snowball. "No, he shouldn't." He looks down to make his snowball and rolls it around on the ground.

I walk over to him and stop until I'm right in front of him. "Nico." He looks up and I smash the soft and small snowball in his hair. The snow breaks up in his hair, making a very pretty contrast between the snow and this hair color, which I found very appealing.

He falls over backwards, and I start laughing. He sits up and throws a snowball at me. "Oh, it's on!" Nico stands up and makes one before throwing it at me.

"I'm sorry." I say, laughing and throwing one at him also.

Nico walks over to me. " _Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ Nico sings to me, throwin the last snowball, but missing as it hits the tree behind me.

" _C'mon let's go and play._ " I sing back, taking his hand.

He blushes. "C'mon." He leads me a little farther away from the cabin and we start rolling up the balls to form the snowball.

I start rolling the head of the snowman while Nico gets started on the bottom half. "This is actually difficult." I tell him.

Nico laughs and rolls his huge snowball, which reaches up to his knees, over to me. "Definitely." He giggles. "It's not big enough yet. And we still need to make another one." He sighed.

"Hmmm… Let's just make two big ones and decorate that?" I suggested.

Nico looked unsure but then nodded. "That sounds good." He rolled his snowball around me.

I laughed. "Okay. You finish that off and as soon as I'm done with this let's go find something for a nose." I get behind my snowball and push my snowball to follow Nico.

"Okay." He changes paths and I walk beside him. "How about some rocks from the beach for the buttons and eyes?"

Nico laughs and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. "Yeah. That sound's good."

Soon, we finish up rolling the snowballs. We decide to place the snowman at the front of his cabin so we roll them both there. Once we get back to Nico's cabin, we are greeted by Lux on the bench, who jumps off and runs over to Nico.

Nico helps me lift mine on top of his. "This isn't that heavy." I point out.

"That's because I'm helping." Nico smirks.

"Yep." I wrap my arm around his waist and check my watch on my wrist. "We should hurry up if we want to be back before they wake up. It's 6:30."

Nico ran out of my arm and over to the bush to pick something up. "I think this will work for the nose."

I walk over to him. "What is it?"

Nico holds up a piece of thin orange plastic. "It looks like it came from a broken toy." He tells me, putting it in my hand.

I turn it around in my hand. "It'll work. Let's go find some rocks."

We walks back over to the snowman and put on the nose while we dig up some snow and find some rocks. We find some pretty good brown rocks for the eyes and then some small dark ones for the buttons.

We step back and look at it. Nico smiles and hugs me. "It's so cute!" He tells me.

"It is." I remove my scarf and wrap it around the snowman.

Nico walks over to the bench where Lux has fallen asleep and picks him up. He walks back over to me with the sleeping pup in his hand. "We should get going back inside." I tell him taking Lux from his hands.

"What time is it?" Nico asks, taking off his gloves and grabbing some sticks. He places the sticks inside the snowman, then places the gloves on the ends for hands.

"It's 7:13. They should be waking up now."

When we walk back inside, no one is awake so we sit back by the tree and watch some movies on Nico's laptop. Lux returns to his place next to Harley and immediately falls asleep.

"Can I open your present now?" I ask Nico, as he grabs his laptop off the table, and I grin.

He softly hits me on the shoulder. He giggles quietly. "Not yet. Not until everyone wakes up." He sits next to me and I place the blanket over him.

"Okay. I can wait." I lean over, to tease him, and I lean my face closer to his. I slowly move my hands to the other side of him and as I lean in closer, his attention focuses on me more.

His face blushes a deep red. "Um…" I move my hands and tuck in the blanket under his legs.

"I can totally wait." I lean back and wrap myself in another blanket. "It's freezing isn't it?" I change the subject as I look out the window and at our snowman.

I look back over at Nico and he is still blushing hard. "Um, yeah, it's cold. It's gonna be snowing the whole day if I heard correctly…" He trailed off as he opens his laptop and turns it on. "Do you want to watch with me?"

I pretend to think about it. "Sure." I scoot closer and snuggle against him. "Have headphones?"

He pulls out a pair from his jeans and puts one in my ear and the other in his ear. "Of course." He smiles, not looking at me but still smiling.

I smile and kiss him on the cheek. We decide to watch _Jason Bourne._ "Will? Nico?" I look up and Nico pauses the movie.

Piper is standing at the hallway with Percy and Lou Ellen. "Good morning and Merry Christmas." I greet them.

"Merry Christmas." They greet back before walking over and sitting down on the floor. "So what's up?" Piper whispers.

"Nothing much." Nico replies.

We decide to turn off the laptop and play a board game until Hazel, Reyna and Harley wake up. Once they do, it's pretty late in the day so we go running around and waking everyone else so we could open the presents.

"No!" Percy yells jumping on the couch, running away from Leo. "I shall never join the dark side!" He's holding a lightsaber and yelling whomp-whomp and slashin it all around with Leo who is also holding one.

"You shall join the dark side!" Leo yells back.

"Guys get down!" Piper chases them, throwing a pair of slippers a them.

The rest of us are all laughing as we are already settled down and sitting down, having our own little conversations and presents ready to hand to each other. I have two ready to give to both Leo and Nico.

Once Percy, Leo and Piper sit down on the couch, out of breath and all. We all decide Nico should open one first so I grab mine for mine first.

The rooms fills with 'oh my gosh' and 'aww' as he opens it. He hugs it as soon as he see it, which is a plushie of an adorable llama.

Soon, we all open presents at the same time. "Thank you." Nico mouths to me.

"You're welcome." I mouth back to him, as I wrap my arms around him and open my present from him which is a necklace of sun with cute little diamonds. I motion for him to put it on for me, and he does.

After that, we spend the rest of the day playing in the snow, taking a ton of photos with Annabeth's new camera, eating the rest of the cheesecake, then passing out of the couch, and watching marvel movies til midnight.


End file.
